


The Farm

by RageSloth



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barely Hannibal, Breeding, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Hucow, Human Experimentation, Human Livestock, Large Insertion, M/M, Male Lactation, Milking, Mpreg, Pet Play, Read at Your Own Risk, Slavery, This is the most filthy thing I could come up with, You can pretty much read this without knowing about Hannibal at all..., giant cock, human cattle, human cow, only smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageSloth/pseuds/RageSloth
Summary: Omega Will is kidnapped and brought to be a breeder and milk cow at a farm.
Relationships: Will Graham/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 379





	The Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Nope. no negative comments. I don't care. This was smut for smut's sake and just to be really really really dirty. I'm busy writing an original story with original character and haven't paid attention to this site but I wanted some good human cattle smut so here you go.

Will had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. He had gone in for a regular evaluation, the doctor had given him a shot... and he had ended up here. He was groggy and the lights were bright and his vision blurry. He became aware that his wrists and ankles were confined, tight around the joints, and he ached. He was pulled in a strange position, legs and arms stretched out and back hunched with nothing beneath him and he came to a realization that he had been hog-tied like an animal. His next realization was that he was naked and there were men around him, talking.

"He has a strong body and his breasts are well-developed." A low voice said, and he whined as his nipple was grabbed between a forefinger and thumb and pulled before let go. "He's coming up on his first estrus and his uterus and prostate are in good health." Will's eyes finally seemed to adjust and saw that he was in a white room with three beta males surrounding him as he dangled from a hook attached to the ceiling. The men all had white lab-coats on, face masks, and gloves. They looked professional; clinical, as they touched his body. One began feeling up his arms and legs, and another spread open his cheeks before stroking his hole. The response was simply natural but Will felt as if his body betrayed him as he instantly got wet, secreting slick enough for the male to insert his finger and feel inside him. Will jerked as his finger entered and squealed, unable to help it. The man twisted his finger around inside him. Will had never been touched like that by another person before. He cried and wriggled and that only gained him another finger pushing brutally into his virgin hole. He gasped, head hanging back and staring at the ceiling. The other men watched his reaction. It was humiliating. He had never felt so violated. He whimpered, his hole spasming around the intrusive fingers. The fingers twisted upwards and pressed against the nub inside him that sent him wailing over the edge quite suddenly. He jerked as the unwanted climax ran through him, his little cock spurting. His cum dripped down his thigh, between his legs, to mingle with his slick before dripping to the floor. 

Will hung limply, panting, and he heard the men as they continued speaking. He knew they were moving him. He was lowered down from the hook and onto a table where the men unbound him and spread him open. Two men held his legs, each taking one and strapping it to stirrups that held them far enough back that his back was bent. Another man secured his wrists to the top of the table. 

Will lifted his head, seeing how achingly wide his legs were spread, knowing his captors could see everything. One man stood between his legs and took hold of his penis, inspecting it between forefinger and thumb. He pinched the tip and Will whined, trying to jerk his hips away. It was futile. They had him bent so far in half and his legs pulled so wide apart that he couldn't move. 

"Sudo-penis is small and the excretion was minimal. He'll need to be milked more thoroughly on a regular basis before the pregnancy." The man said. His face was obscured mostly by a face mask. It took Will a moment to realize what he said and he tried to speak but he was still so sluggish. Pregnancy? His pregnancy? He hadn't even gone through a heat yet!

The Beta between his legs weighed his balls in his fingers, tugging each one, then he pushed them up with his penis and reached out to the side to take a metal instrument from off a table. Will was having a hard time holding his head up but he forced it, seeing the instrument had three prongs and a handle like a pliers. He had no idea what the instrument could be but he was deathly afraid of it. 

The man brought the instrument between his legs and inserted the prongs into his anus, making Will gasp and squirm and cry. It slid in pretty easily with the copious slick from the fingering and then the beta squeezed the handle, opening the prongs inside him. Will shook, disbelieving as he opened him bit by bit, wider and wider. He let out some high pitched strange-sounding moans and dropped his head back, panting helplessly. 

Three men came forward and peered between his legs and Will cried in humiliation, chest heaving. His cock was already beginning to harden again between his legs but he didn't know why. Slick was dribbling from his wide-open hole and onto the table beneath him.

"Sto-stop..." He managed to say weakly. 

"Completely untouched. He'll need to be broken in. Use the six centimeter first." They released the handles and the prongs closed before they removed the device. Will cried out as it left his body and he wondered why it felt wrong to have his hole close up so quickly. The very top part of his ass that was still tpuching the table had a pool of slick around it, wet and sticky. 

Will took in a few deep sobbing breaths and tried to speak again, lifting his head.

"Wh-what are you doing?" He gasped. The man between his legs now had a cone-shaped object in hand about as big around as a large man's thumb and forefinger circled. It was black and rubbery-looking with a tube running from the end with a bulb. The man didn't answer, just reached forward to use gloved fingers to hold him open as he began to force the smaller end of the object into Will's hole. Will's eyes widened and he watched in horror as his anus was forced to slowly swallow the thing, opening wider and wider until it was painfully stretched and then stretched some more. He screamed and his cock spurted again. He dropped his head back and shook as the largest part went in and his ass swallowed it down to the base, plugging him. The man stroked over his plugged hole with his latex-covered fingers. 

"He did well. I'm sure he will fit one of the larger bulls." He said to another beta. Will lay limp but that wasn't the end of it. There was a sort of pumping noise and the thing inside him began to inflate. Will sobbed and jerked as it filled him more and more with each pump. 

"I can't- I can't!" He protested, crying out with each small inflation like he was near death. He felt like his belly was distending with it. He felt like he would be torn in two. 

It finally stopped and he keened, unable to stop as he writhed with the inflated thing inside him. He had come twice more. It was leaking down his sides and pooling with the rest of his fluids. 

A man's hand began to pet over his lower belly soothingly. His amber eyes caught Will's.

"That's better..." Will stared at him until he passed out.  
-  
Will awoke next to find himself draped over some sort of bench. His ankles and wrists were strapped down on either side and the pressure from the inflated cone inside him was pushed to almost unbearable from his stomach pressing against the leather. He whined piteously and his cock, hanging off the edge of the bench, pulsed angrily. He needed to come. He needed it! 

Someone behind him wrapped a gloved hand around his cock and began pulling down on it, pressing on his lower back. Will yelped, squirming in a futile effort to get away from the rough treatment. They kept going despite his protests, using firm downward strokes, the cone inside him making him so full, pressing against his prostate brutally. He let out cry after cry with each pull until he was coming with choking sobs. Despite the plug, slick dripped down from his hole, over his balls, before dripping into a bucket with the cum.

The pressure in the cone began to recede and Will swallowed, trying to think clearly. It was impossible. He felt raw and hot and foggy. He felt gloved fingers against the end of the plug and they began to twist, then pull. Will's eyes snapped wide open and he jerked and yelped. He started struggling but the hand kept pulling until the widest part began to breach, stretching him and making his eyes roll into the back of his head. Then, it slipped out. Will gasped and collapsed, the tenseness leaving his body.

He felt empty and it hurt. His ass kept trying to squeeze down. It dripped slick and more slick. It was hot as it ran down his perineum. He rested his cheek against the leather and watched from the side as the doctor extracted a thermometer from a cabinet. His foggy mind decided they were doctors at least. 

The doctor crouched down behind him again and inserted the thermometer into his loose anus. Will moaned, low and long. Then it was pulled out. Will whimpered, needing to feel the fullness inside him again. Why did he want that? Why was he here? 

"He's in heat. We can schedule the first breeding session for while he's being prepped for milking." The man said in a low sure voice to someone Will hadn't seen yet. Will's eyes widened and he lifted his head, trying to look to where the doctor crouched, massaging his leaking hole. Will wanted him to put his thumb in. He needed it. 

"Br-breed?" He asked, voice cracking. The doctor seemed to take pity on him and shoved two fingers in him. Will let out a groan and dropped his head again as they began to saw in and out of him quickly. 

"Oh yes. You like that, little cow." Will whimpered. "Soon you will be full with cum and you can have all of it you need."  
-  
Will was transferred onto a rolling cart, wrists and ankles tied together as his ass leaked and twitched. Then he was hauled onto shaking legs and placed into some sort of stocks, head held firmly and wrists placed on either side. He was in a bent position with his ass sticking out and he struggled to hold himself up. 

A doctor came up and reached under his chest, massaging at each of his nipples in turn. Will moaned and panted. He didn't know what was going on now. Everything was so confusing and he ached. 

The doctor plucked at his hard nipples with gloved hands a few times, making Will whimper pleadingly to no avail, then he rolled a machine over with a large glass bottle. Will stared at it, eyes wide. 

The doctor took two funnel-like cups attached to tubes and turned on a switch. Will swallowed, beginning to pant with anxiety at what might be happening. The man brought one funneled instrument to his nipple, pressing it there until the suction caught it. Will's breath was coming in quick bursts now. The man put the other cup to his second nipple, suctioning on like the first. Then they began to really pull, sucking at each one in turn, harder and harder. 

Will moaned in confusion as the machine pumped his breasts, no milk coming forth. The doctor watched him, taking notes, and Will's nipples became sorer and sorer and his ass leaked more and more profusely. Slick dripped down his legs and puddled beneath him. Another person behind him started to widen his stance, moving his legs into position and then connecting his ankle restraints to the floor. Will swallowed, eyes rolling up as his nipples continued to be sucked by the machine. Was something going to come out? 

"Bring the bull in." The doctor said. A door opened somewhere and something or someone was panting heavily, a chain jingling. Will looked up to see another doctor leading a gigantic alpha into the room by a chain connected to a collar around his neck. It was hardly a man. Too large, too muscled, eyes dark and hungry like an animal's. Though the most animal thing about him was his enormous, thick, and jutting erection. It was too big. Will whimpered, keening and struggling as he stared at what was surely meant to go inside of him. It was almost as big around as one of Will's thighs and as long as his forearm. It leaked; precum dripping onto the floor. 

The gigantic animal of a man was lead behind Will. He immediately latched onto Will's sore hips with large hands that enveloped them. Thumbs spread his cheeks open and something wet pressed to his entrance, running over it over and over. It was his tongue. He felt bristled cheeks against his skin as he pressed in more, tasting him with deep groans. Will whined helplessly. His nipples continued to be pulled and sucked. His ass was opened like a dirty kiss. 

Will stared at the doctors as they watched him being taken. Their eyes were clinical, masks still over their mouths and noses. Humiliation plied at him. He was being bred like cattle. 

He couldn't help but shake his hips into the kiss. It felt good on his sore and wanting ass. The beast wanted to lick up all his slick. Will wanted him to have it. When the kiss stopped, Will swallowed, chest beginning to heave. He felt something large like a fist press to his hole, and then it began to push in. Will's eyes bulged, mouth opening in a silent scream as it began to open him. He looked at the men in front of him beseechingly. 

"I ca- I can't!" He gasped out. "It's too big! It's too much! I ca-" Will let out a guttural groan as it pushed further, the head breaching. His eyes rolled up and his legs gave out, but the beast behind him held him up easily. It pushed and pushed, bit after bit slowly sinking into him. It was impossible. He was going to break. 

The low guttural noise continued to pour out of him and the doctors continued to take notes, watching. 

"Look at him. He's coming non-stop." A man said. Will hadn't even realized. His whole body was in some sort of pleasure-filled agony. The cock pushing into him stopped, unable to go further. It began to pull out and Will screeched, clawing at the metal device holding him. Then the thing pushed back in, deeper. Will grunted as it landed, eyelids fluttering. It wasn't even all the way inside, yet. It pulled out again, pushed back in, harder. Will grunted again, unable to stop the embarrassing animalistic sounds being punched out of him. His belly was full of cock. 

It started truly thrusting, Will's body rocking back and forth, his ass pulling and pushing and clenching and releasing. Will moaned long and low. His belly ached. His hole was stretched beyond belief, legs hanging limply around the intrusion. He was a thing to hold this pistoning girth. Large heavy balls began to smack against him and huge fleshy meat was completely sheathed inside him. He made a noise like a mating animal. He heard his cum splattering into a bucket beneath him on the floor. His tongue hung out of his open mouth and spit hung in a string before dripping from his lips. 

He made humiliating noises with each meaty slap into his loose and wet hole. His eyes rolled into his head, and then came a spurt inside him; gushing. The thick cock stopped it's movement, the base swelling. Will began to struggle again, unable to breathe. It kept gushing and gushing inside of him, filling him up. It distended his stomach. He arched his back. It was hot. It flooded his insides and spurted into the deepest most private part. His womb was being drenched with semen. He sobbed and sobbed, coming horribly over and over. It kept going and going and then he was just panting with it, too exhausted to make any more noise. Deep gasping breaths. The animal behind him was grunting, squeezing his hips. It stopped. After a few more moments the huge girth was pulled from him and gigantic splashes of cum burst from his loose and open hole until he was empty. 

He was unlocked from the stocks and lifted onto a trolley where he fell into blackness.

-

Will was bred and milked for days by the same bull alpha. His breasts began secreting milk. He was held in the stocks again, waiting to be plugged up and used as his breasts were pumped. They had filled out a little and a slow dribble of whitish substance began to come forth. Will went dizzy when he saw his milk begin to drip into the bottle. 

The doctor was pleased. He took his gloves off and began to pull on a new pair that went up to his elbows. Will blinked dully at him. He came around behind him. 

"Let's look here and see what we've got." He said pleasantly, spreading Will's cheeks apart. Will was used to being looked at and opened and probed but he groaned anyway as four fingers pushed into him. He watched his milk slowly fill up the bottle, humiliated that he was truly being made a cow. 

The fingers spread open a few times, then withdrew, and then a thumb was added and squeezed inside him. The doctor kept pushing, the intrusion getting wider until his ass was spread to his knuckles. They kept going and the mound of bony flesh was stuffed inside him. His eyes flew wide open and he grunted loudly like a fucked cow. It kept going inside him. Up to his wrist, then further. Will struggled with his breath, panting and whining as he was probed. He hadn't been expecting this and his loose ass clenched around the fist and arm protruding from his opening. 

The doctor's other hand was rubbing the small of his back and hushing him. 

"Good boy... You're doing good. That's it..." He said soothingly like he was praising a dog. Will squeaked as fingers pressed against something inside him. "Definitely pregnant." The man said before quickly withdrawing his hand. It was too fast and his hole made a terribly wet noise as the fist withdrew from his ass. Will sobbed, legs quivering, but he kept his ass up, knowing it would be painful to collapse when he was still in the stocks. 

He was making more milk now. Not a lot, but something. 

Later on, forced to his knees, they made him crawl to a new holding area. They had a collar around his neck attached to a chain and if he tried anything, they restrained him. He eventually gave in and crawled along on his hands and knees as he was lead down a hallway, naked. It was awkward at first. He hadn't had much if any time in the last four days to move his legs, and with his abused hole, crawling as was natural seemed to be too much for him. He had to crawl with his back arched, his legs spread as far as they could go, and still he whimpered. 

He was led into a room where other omegas were held in various stages of pregnancy, on their knees and bent forward, legs spread with their head and wrists in stocks. The room was filled with the noises of moaning, gasping, and cries. They were all lined up in rows. Some were having their breasts pumped, some were having betas pulling on their cocks or shoving fingers into them, and some had machines that hung down from the ceiling pushing into their dripping holes. The floor was wet with Omega fluids.

Will whimpered as he took in the sight, face heating as he watched so many others being humiliated and fucked and milked like he had been. He was marched down an aisle, omegas watching him, and he watching the other omegas. He was brought to a holding set-up next to a heavily pregnant omega who was being pushed to the limit with a machine fucking into his sloppy hole so fast that slick was splattering everywhere. The phallus being jerked in and out of him was a bit smaller than the cock of the alpha that had impregnated Will, and Will wondered how he could take that and his heavily pregnant belly at the same time. The omega was screaming and coming and a man was holding his little cock to a bucket, milking him of everything he could get. Will stared as the cum kept squirting forth, filling the bucket more than he could have imagined. The omega's breasts had developed quite a lot, jutting out from his chest and jiggling as he was fucked. They were dripping here and there, full and ready to be pumped. Will's hole began dripping slick profusely as he watched and his mouth watered. 

He was lead into the holding station and placed in the stocks with his legs spread like the others and he wondered what was going to be done to him first. 

A new beta came forward and began talking to his handler but will couldn't pay attention. He was maybe four feet from the next row; an omega in front of him also being fucked by a machine. His cock had a little pump engulfing it and Will watched with an open mouth as he got an up-close look at what had been done to his body by example. 

The omega's legs were spread as wide as they could go to accommodate the phallus and he was wriggling and jerking and crying as he was split open by it. As it pushed in, slick squirted out around it, then as it pulled back, the omega's pink hole was pulled a bit out with the phallus, as if it didn't want to let it go. The omega's belly protruded a little but didn't show much and Will wondered how long it would be before his belly began to grow. 

The new beta began to examine Will's beasts, kneeling beside and touching them to feel the milk was gathering. He touched gently and then rubbed his nipples until tiny droplets wet his fingers, then he nodded and came around behind him. He spread Will's ass cheeks open and looked at his hole, then pressed two fingers inside. Will moaned and pushed back on them. Two fingers just wasn't enough anymore. The beta shoved three in and began to saw them back and forth within him. The omega pushed back more, wanting so much more. The beta was doing this while watching his cock, gauging his reaction. 

Eventually, the beta stopped teasing him and pulled the arm of the machine above Will down. He left for a moment and came back with a dildo. It was nice and thick like the bull's cock but it was covered in lots of little nubs. Will wasn't sure how that would feel on his inner walls but he waited as the beta screwed the large dildo onto the arm. 

His hole was open and dripping, needing something to fill it. He felt empty. The beta brought the arm down and positioned it behind Will, pressing the head just to Will's sloppy entrance. It stayed in place and the man pushed a button. Slowly, the nubbed dildo began to slide into him. Will wined and spread more, arching his back further. He needed it deep inside him. The first few nubs slipped inside and it was a pleasurable feeling; doubling up on his sensitivity. He cried out as each one popped inside him and he wiggled, wanting more. The dildo began to push more adamantly into his body, opening him like the bull's cock nice and wide, but the little nubs were sliding in harder with it, dragging along his inner walls and making Will scream with sudden intense pleasure spiking his nerves. 

As the dildo slid home, Will focused on the omegas in front of him being pumped and penetrated and his mouth went slack watching them. He groaned and the beta whom he had forgotten about put a bucket under him, beginning to tug on his penis. First, it took a few downward pulls, then the huge dildo inside him began to move in and out. He watched as one of the pregnant omegas's anuses was punched in with a thick phallus, then the phallus retreated just as quickly, completely leaving the hole before shoving in again. The omega was letting out high-pitched squeals and his hole was absolutely ruined. It made loud sloppy wet noises as it was entered and a sort of sucking noise as the phallus retreated. When it retreated his anus twitched and poured slick onto the ground, unable to close properly. Will could see the pink of his insides. He cried out, loudly, spilling his cum into the bucket for his keepers. The beta kept taking him by the root and squeezing and pulling down like an udder, extracting every last drop. It felt strange and not nearly satisfying enough. 

Will's hole continued to be invaded and he watched one of the omegas getting his small breasts milked. Their breasts were all quite developed for male omegas; the largest at a full A cup. For a moment Will wondered if they had given them hormones, but then the idea flitted away from him; the stimulation destroying his concentration. 

The omega he watched getting his breasts pumped was noticeably pregnant and his nipples were being sucked so hard that his chest was rocking back and forth with each pump. The milk was squirting out of his pink nipples and filling up a container quickly. The omega was in obvious distress and Will watched his hole, unattended, leaking slick down his thighs. His little cock barely protruded even hard, and he was moaning miserably before coming with a few animalistic grunts just from his milk being pumped. Will came with him, more cum splattering into the bucket. 

He jerked with each thrust into him. It stopped where it was completely seated inside, Will full enough that his lower belly protruded. Then it began to vibrate. Will gasped and his eyes rolled back as his whole body shook. He started squirting load after load into the bucket, unable to stop. It made him ache, and when he thought he couldn't give any more, the beta kept milking him. 

Another beta had come and was attaching different things to his nipples. They were thinner and more tube-like and when he pushed a button to suction Will's nipple in, it was stretched and sucked so hard that Will's breath left him. His eyes grew bulbous and he waited for the other to attach. It did and both his nipples were pulled painfully out into these tubes where they sucked mercilessly. His chest was being rocked back and forth with the force and he stared, open mouthed, in shock, at the beta who chuckled and patted his head. 

"This should get him really going. Put some ointment on after. He'll be sore." 

Will thought he was going to pass out. the stimulation from his nipples being pulled so tight, his cock being milked, and the dildo filling him was too much. The vibration was so powerful that when Will moaned his voice stuttered. His penis was just spraying now and the beta was just pinching the head to keep it from spraying in random directions. 

It was too much. If Will had been able to think at all, he would have wondered what they had done to their bodies. As of the moment, it felt like he was having his brains being squirted out through his dick. 

The beta milking him leant down low and put his head under Will's belly, tugging his dick to his mouth and sucking as he sprayed. Will whimpered loudly along with the rest of the omegas in the room. The beta straightened again, licking his lips and once again pointing Will's cock into the bucket. 

"Wow, that is some fresh stuff." The man said with a sigh. Another beta was interested in the freshly impregnated omega and came over to try. He also knelt down under Will's belly and took his penis into his mouth. Will moaned through all the vibrations, unable to stop his cock from being drained. It was a constantly squirting hose, now. He cried, tears running down his face and wailing as his body was used like livestock. 

Eventually, he could only sag, his eyes rolled up, tongue lolling, and drooling, until all of it stopped and he was allowed to rest. 

-

Will looked like he was six months pregnant. It had only been four weeks. His belly hung beneath him and his breasts protruded, nipples lengthened from the constant milking. 

He was brought out on a leash with an open gag, walking on all fours, and was brought up onto a platform where dozens of plain- dressed people stood around, staring at him. Will was humiliated as he realized these weren't just the farmhands but people there on a tour of the farm. He whimpered and his wrists and ankles were held to the platform, knees spread by a bar. 

"This is our best producer. He was bread just last month by one of our largest alphas and with our special techniques, should be ready to give birth soon. He is still stimulated every day to increase milk production, of course. If you come around here to the back, you can see that his anus has been significantly stretched and he can accommodate our specially designed alpha cocks." The beta farmhand explained, people coming around to look at Will's loose ass as he spread it. 

"Can I touch it?" Someone asked. Will felt hot all over, tears beginning to leak free with shame. 

"Of course, go ahead and stick your whole first in. You too." Will's eyes went wide and a stranger began to touch around his red puffy hole before starting to push all his fingers inside. Another was touching around it, then began to slide in along with it. Will groaned out but didn't even try to struggle. 

"It's so soft! I can't believe he's taking it all!" The young man behind him said and Will grunted and whined as his knuckles breached him and his ass sucked his entire hand in. "Wow..." The other hand pushed along side it and Will began screeching as it widened him further and was sucked in as well. 

"He's leaking all over the place..." Another non-farmhand said. 

"If you go ahead and start moving your fist, you can go ahead and begin milking his cock. He should start producing cream for you." The beta farmhand said. Someone else started pulling on his penis and the two fists inside him started moving back in forth inside him. Will howled and his cock started spurting. He was stretched wide and being humiliated and these people were just watching like he was a spectacle. Some people were taking pictures. Will dropped his head and just let it happen, moving his hips with the fists in him and squirting more and more like he had been doing for the last month. He whined and cried and sobbed until he was all milked out in front of tons of people. 

Apparently, he wasn't done, yet, because his wrists were then brought over him and he hung there facing them all. 

"Now, a few of you can go ahead and suck on his teats to get some fresh milk." most of them raised their hands and a few were brought forward, Will's eyes wide and staring at him, the people completely unabashed. One man and one woman came forward and took a breast in hand, pulling a nipple to their mouths and began sucking on them. Will protested but it sounded like more moans with the gag placed firmly in his mouth. They sucked on him and Will's breasts squirted into their mouths easily. He sobbed and sobbed. More came forward and more suckled at him. When he was completely empty of all the fluids he could give, they left him hanging to continue giving the tour. 

Will knew now, that he would never be let go, and would continue being livestock for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it. Here's to you. It's dedicated to you. There you go. Love to all my past readers. I might start up on my stuff again in the future. We'll see.
> 
> Lmfao I just showed my husband just the TAGS for this. I'm fucking DYING. He still loves me somehow, guys. XD  
> Just thought I'd let you know this was husband approved somehow.


End file.
